Hydroponics techniques can be used to raise vegetables and fruits. Hydroponics plants can grow from liquid medium, e.g., without any requirements for soil. The hydroponics plants can absorb water and nutrients through the plant roots from the nutrient solution in a hydroponics tank. Thus hydroponics systems can raise plants without any agricultural pesticides, together with 3-D plant configuration as compared to traditional soil farming.
It is desirable to provide a hydroponics system with improved yield and less consumable usages.